A Close Call
by k-a-dg
Summary: Tumblr roleplaying thread written in 2012. Paragraphs by Jafar written by Tumblr user lord-of-the-lamp. The characters of Jafar & Lady are completely owned by the Walt Disney Company.


Jafar walked through the streets, uneasy with the strange area he had encountered. He was unfamiliar with the weird building designs & funny names. He wondered what a "pizzeria" & "law firm" were. What a weird & disgustingly bland place!

He walked past a zoo, though this one had many different & funny-looking creatures in it. As he passed by, he saw a little dog on the sidewalk. "Oh, joy, a mutt without an owner."

Lady had left her busy household, desperate for some alone time. Today was one of her moody days, one that made her angry at everyone & everything. She had decided to go to the zoo, hoping that no humans would be there since it was a work day.

Just when she thought she was alone, she heard a creepy, old voice, & heard the word "mutt" being mumbled. Turning, she saw a strange man with a scowl on his face as he looked at her.

Her crankiness only increased as she realized he was calling her a mutt. A low growl rumbled in her chest as she barked, "Excuse me?! Who do you think you're calling a mutt, you strange old man?!" She rolled her eyes at him. Granted, this side of Lady was the polar opposite from her personality, but it was just one of those days.

Jafar turned around, seeking the voice that called him a "strange old man," a remark he did not appreciate. "Where are you, you coward?!" He held his staff out, rising to his full height. He was looking for a person, but noticed the only one near him was the mutt. "Get out of here, you stupid mutt! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU STREET RAT!"

Lady growled, the term "street rat" only angering her more. Yes, his sudden anger had frightened her a bit, but with the mood she was going through, she didn't care too much. She began barking at him, trying to scare him off. All she wanted was to be alone, & she couldn't even get that!

Jafar looked down at the little barking pest. He quickly transformed himself into a smaller version of his cobra form. He looked at the dog, opening his hood. He hissed at the pest before lunging in front of the dog in an attempt to scare it. "I ssssaid to leave, you sssstupid MUTT!"

Lady couldn't suppress a gasp & a look of shock as the man transformed into a snake. It hissed & lunged at her, & she was in such a state of shock that she didn't realize how close the reptile-man had come to sinking its teeth into her leg.

Jafar was becoming increasingly annoyed by the mutt's blatant disregard & ignorance for his commands. "Are you sssstupid? I sssssaid LEAVE!" He reared back, waiting to see if the mutt would move or not. If the mutt did not, he would lunge again, this time going for the throat.

Lady growled, absolutely terrified of the snake, yet realizing she was her only defender. It was just she & the snake. Who knew where Tramp was, or even any citizen of New Haven? She barked frantically, backing up into the zoo as she did so, light on her feet.

Jafar hissed as the mutt scampered away. But he could not let her continue her annoying barking. It may give away his position! He began giving chase, intent on either shutting her up or simply killing her, whichever came first.

As she noticed the snake pick up its pace, slithering closer to her, Lady turned & ran around the zoo, not giving up on her barking in the hope that someone, anyone, would hear her & come help. She knew for certain that the snake wanted to seriously injure her. She refused to believe it wanted to kill her.

Jafar had enough of this stupidity. Every second he remained chasing the mutt, every second he lost of precious time. He looked around & saw a shortcut that would lead him straight in front of her. Silently, he slithered around the path & waited for the dog to appear.

Lady had been so preoccupied with her barking & running, she hadn't even noticed that the snake was no longer behind her. As the path she was following began to split, she quickly chose the one to her right, not realizing or sensing that she was only getting closer to the snake, not farther from it.

Jafar laughed silently as the dog ran right into his trap. He lunged forward out of the bushes, attempting to bite her. He missed, striking slightly in front of her, but he quickly rose & reared to strike again. He stopped when he heard footsteps & saw a zookeeper wandering around. "BLASSSSST!"

He returned his attention to the mutt. "You're a lucky mutt!" He quickly slithered away & out of sight. He had wasted too much time here & had to be off.

Lady yelped & jumped as high as her little legs would take her, just as she heard a zookeeper approach. She noticed the snake slithering away, & after quickly looking to the zookeeper & back to where the snake was, she saw that it was gone.

Feeling the effects of her frantic barking & running, Lady felt her legs turn to jelly, just as the zookeeper picked her up. It was Bill, the kind old man who knew Jim Dear & Darling, & subsequently the dogs, very well. He stroked her as he carried her off to his truck, telling her he'd bring her home.

Her eyes still focused on the bush where the snake was last seen, Lady wondered why it had slithered off so quickly, as well as whether there had originally been a man there, or it had all just been part of her imagination.

As the truck rumbled out the gates, Lady appreciatively licked Bill's hand, & she looked forward to going back home. Her bad mood had disappeared after the encounter. She realized just how lucky she was, & she couldn't wait to go home & see her family.


End file.
